


Racing The Dream

by Howlette



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 18:50:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5138729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Howlette/pseuds/Howlette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shiro is a famous racer who has never shown his face to the public. He manages to keep his entire life a secret.<br/>One rookie pit crew member thinks of Shiro as his idol. What happens when he accidentally runs into a mysterious stranger and ends up with a concussion, only to wake up in his idol's house?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Racing The Dream

I'm just putting ideas down for now. Sorry but I still have other stories to write but in the meantime maybe you could check put some others.


End file.
